


What Dreams May Come [STARKER fic- POST ENDGAME]

by yukoyaoista



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Heaven & Hell, Inspirado en What Dreams May Come, M/M, Post Avengers Endgame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Tony Stark ha muerto, fue la realidad que le golpeó a Peter mientras observaba aquel arreglo floral con el reactor arc en el centro.'Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón' era la inscripción en el reactor y Peter quiso llorar. Porque siempre supo que Tony Stark tenía un corazón, el más grande que una persona pudiera tener. Por eso se sacrificó, por eso había dado su vida para salvar al mundo. No había prueba más grande del enorme corazón de Tony Stark más que aquella muestra.Tony Stark tenía un corazón, y ahora también se había llevado el suyo pensó Peter sintiendo las lágrimas quemar en sus mejillas.Porque para él no había vida después de Tony Stark.Por ello no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte gustoso.'Tony está muerto,' pensó Peter con dolor lanzándose a la boca del monstruo. 'Y pronto, quizá, pueda volverlo a ver.'OEn donde Tony, con ayuda de las personas menos esperadas, va en búsqueda de Peter. Aún si eso lo lleva al mismo infierno.





	What Dreams May Come [STARKER fic- POST ENDGAME]

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Angst, soulmate, muchas lágrimas de macho*, HAPPY ENDING.
> 
> Adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre (o más conocida como "Más allá de los sueños.")

 

***

Tony sentía cómo las cosas parecían pasar más lentas, como si una bruma le cubriera, y cómo cada vez el respirar se le hacía más y más difícil.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron vio a Peter y le escuchó decir un 'Ganamos Señor Stark, ganamos' y luego escuchó los sollozos del chico. Y la suave voz de Rhody y luego Pepper sosteniendo su mano.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo sentir.

Y antes de morir el rostro de Yinsen en su mente se hizo presente. 'No lo desperdicies, no desperdicies tu vida'.

Y Tony sonrió, porque había cumplido su promesa, lo había hecho, pensó mientras recordaba a Peter, a Morgan, a Pepper, a Rhodey, y a todos los que en algún momento pudo llamar compañeros de batalla y amigos. Por quienes valió la pena todo.

A quienes amó.

*****

El cielo era un lugar extraño, pensó Tony.

O tal vez era el infierno.

No, pensó Tony. El lugar (¿se podía llamar lugar?) donde se encontraba sólo era un espacio blanco con sombras muy difusas.

Y luego pudo ver con más claridad y las siluetas borrosas se tornaron en las formas que él realmente conocía.

Estaba en su casa, en el patio del que pudo llamar hogar y allí se encontraban todas las personas que él quería. Su familia.

Vio a Pepper, con su vestido negro entallado y un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Vio a Morgan, su pequeña niña estaba al lado de Happy. Tony sonrió, ella tendría a alguien que la cuidara. No tenía más remordimientos por su pequeña. Ella sería amada.

Vio a su familia, los Avengers, a los Guardianes, al mago... oh Dios, su pequeña amenaza del lanza-patatas. Había crecido mucho, pensó Tony orgulloso. Y... wow, incluso Fury se había dignado a ir.

Y luego lo vio... Vio a Peter.

El muchacho se veía completamente destrozado parado junto a su Tia May.

La mirada vacía y perdida. La postura derrotada y... Y Tony moría por verlo sonreír. (Vaya broma. 'Moría', pensó Tony)

Tony quería volver a ver una última vez la sonrisa del niño. Una última vez, y estaba seguro que podría irse en paz luego de ello.

Y Tony miró, como si se tratase de un espejo a otra dimensión, lo que parecía ser su propio funeral.

Las rosas puestas en el agua y la frase 'Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón' graba en su reactor le hizo sonreír un poco.

-

Tony Stark ha muerto, fue la realidad que le golpeó a Peter mientras observaba aquel arregló con el reactor Arc.

'Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón' era la inscipción en el reactor y Peter quiso llorar. Porque siempre supo que Tony Stark tenía un corazón, el más grande que una persona pudiera tener. Por eso se sacrificó, por eso había dado su vida para salvar al mundo. No había prueba más grande del enorme corazón de Tony Stark más que aquella muestra.

Tony Stark tenía un corazón... y ahora también se había llevado el suyo, pensó Peter sintiendo las lágrimas quemar en sus mejillas.

-

Tony vio a Rhodey sonreír un poquito, quizá pensando en los momentos en los que con sus 'ideas' le logró sacar una sonrisa, aunque los ojos de su mejor amigo reflejaban dolor y pena. También vio a Pepper, una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios aunque los ojos de su esposa inmediatamente se desviaron a su pequeña y la sonrisa de la mujer se volvió más sincera, a pesar de las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos. Y luego vio a Morgan, su dulce niña, pedirle a Happy hamburguesas con una sonrisa. 'Niña lista', pensó Tony. Y con el pedido de su pequeña vio a Happy sonreír con las lágrimas aglopadas en sus ojos. Su buen amigo.

Y cuando su mirada volvió a Peter sólo vio las lágrimas de dolor bañar esos ojos chocolate y luego Peter desapareció entre la multitud seguido por May y Tony se sintió morir un poco más.

-

"Al fin me permites verte, joven Anthony." Tony abrió sus ojos grandemente cuando una voz muy conocida habló a sus espaldas. Una voz que él perfectamente conocía y que reconocería aún luego de la muerte.

"Jarvis." Respiró Tony mientras se giraba y se encontraba con aquella figura tan conocida. Joven y lleno de vida, como lo recordaba cuando aún era un niño. Con la misma sonrisa cálida y aquella mirada suave. Y Tony estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Jarvis."

Tony se permitió abrazar a aquel hombre que había llegado a considerar su padre y él sintió cómo unos brazos inmediatamente le devolvían el gesto con la misma fuerza y ternura que él. "No sabes cuánto te he extrañado" comentó aún en medio del abrazo el hombre sonriendo con alegría. Y luego de un momento que a Tony le pareció eterno, se separó de Jarvis y le miró cuidadosamente.

"Yo también lo extrañé, señor."

"¿Viniste a llevarme?" preguntó Tony mirando un poco cómo aún seguía el funeral, aunque poco a poco la gente ya comenzaba a dispersarse.

"No, señor. Estoy aquí hasta que usted decida hacerlo."

-

Tony se preguntaba, luego de varias (parecía que eran) semanas o quizá unos meses, quién sabe, porqué aún no podía cruzar esa línea. Porqué aún seguía en la tierra.

Había visto a todos los demás seguir con su vida.

A Pepper quien parecía cada vez ser más consciente de sus sentimientos por Happy, aunque aún lo negara. Y Tony no mentiría, estaba un poco celoso. Pero no porque su esposa estaba continuando su vida o porque pensara que le estaba reemplazando, sino porque sabía que él no tendría oportunidad de cuidar a su familia. Pero debía aceptar que a la vez estaba agradecido que Pepper hubiera escogido a un buen hombre para que las proteja y para que le dé la oportunidad a Morgan de tener un padre con el cuál crecer.

Además, una parte de él siempre supo que Pepper nunca fue suya. Era su amiga, su confidente y había sido su esposa y la madre del mayor tesoro que pudo haber tenido en vida, Morgan; y la amó, Dios sabe que la amó, pero nunca la sintió como la persona a la que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Tony volvió de sus pensamientos cuando la figura de Rhodey, su mejor amigo, apareció frente a él mostrándose de nuevo con su uniforme militar, al parecer volvía a servir. Aunque su tiempo también se veía también repartido entre los asuntos de los nuevos Avengers, pensó Tony mientras le miraba pilotear una vez más el traje que le había dejado.

En ese espacio de tiempo en el cuál parecía que él aún estaba atrapado en un limbo de su vida real y una línea que aún no estaba listo para cruzar también había visto al capitán irse. El eterno Rogers-correcto, de quien realmente se alegraba pues la paleta andante había logrado escucharle por una vez en su vida y vivir la vida que el siempre deseo. Una lástima que no hubiera estado vivo para ver al gran Steve Rogers seguir una sugerencia del gran Tony Stark y también entristeció un poco el hecho de luego de que el 'trasero de América' haya muerto, él un tuviera la oportunidad de cruzárselo una vez más y decirle que realmente estaba muy feliz por él y por la vida que había conseguido.

Bueno, quizá ya había ido directo al cielo, pensó Tony. Después de todo era el 'Correcto Rogers'. Quizá hasta en el cielo el tonto capipaleta tenía sus privilegios.

Tony casi rió ante ese último pensamiento. Era una lástima que la escena que tenía delante él no le permitiera hacerlo.

Para cuanto Tony lo notó, ahora él se encontraba en Queens. O bueno, mejor dicho, su espíritu estaba ahí, en el cuarto de una de las personas a las que más quiso durante su vida.

Peter Parker se encontraba frente al escritorio con una pila de libros acumulada en su delante con la vista completamente perdida. Lucía cansado y la ropa que traía parecía quedarle un poco más grande de lo habitual. Había perdido peso, pensó Tony, mucho peso.

Luego unas voces se escucharon, unos susurros y Tony pasó de estar en la habitación del niño a la sala donde se encontraba una llorosa May y un joven algo robusto que estaba sentado en el sillón, con los hombros caídos y la mirada dolida.

"No sé qué hacer." Sonaba la voz desesperada de May. "Al inicio pensé que era normal, después de todo él se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida y luego también estaba el hecho de que nuevamente estaba incorporándose a todo lo que había pasado con... bueno, ya lo sabes." Se limpió el rostro May con el dorso de su mano. "Pero cada vez parece estar peor. La escuela me llamó hace poco, habían llamado a Peter para que hable con el consejero de la escuela y ellos me enviaron un reporte que quizá sería bueno llevarlo ante un psiquiatra porque puede estar pasando por una depresión. Y luego-" La voz de May se quebró y Ned le miró con tristeza.

"Tengo miedo." Continuó luego de momento May cuando recuperó la fuerza. "No come y pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación. ¡Y cuando por fin sale es para acudir a esas peligrosas misiones como Spiderman! Yo... yo no puedo perderlo."

Tony vió como el chico al que siempre había visto reír al lado de Peter, el mejor amigo del niño, quién siempre lograba animarle y quién siempre había sido su ayuda simplemente bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños rendido.

-

Esa misma noche Tony vio como Peter se escabullía de su habitación, se colocaba el traje de Spiderman y comenzaba a columpiarse por la ciudad hasta llegar a uno de los altos techos del edificio que aún se alzaba sobre Nueva York con una gran 'A' en ella.

Le vio mirar el edificio, nuevamente con esa mirada vacía que había adoptado desde el día de su funeral, completamente en silencio. Y Tony realmente deseaba que Peter no hubiese desactivado a Karen. Así el niño tal vez no se sentiría tan sólo, pensó Tony. Pero luego recordó cómo Peter había echado a llorar desconsoladamente luego de que Karen le dijera un 'Lo siento Peter' luego del funeral.

Y luego de lo que parecieron unas eternas horas Peter quitó la vista de aquella torre para luego, para el horror de Tony, fijarla en el abismo que le ofrecía aquel edificio.

Y Tony miró con terror cómo Peter se colocaba al borde, listo para saltar. Pero a diferencia de las veces en las cuales Tony le había visto saltar de los edificios al chico, esta vez parecía que él sólo quería saltar a caer. Listo para morir.

"¡Peter, no!" gritó Tony y por un segundo Peter pareció volver a la realidad y buscar a su alrededor, como si realmente le hubiera escuchado. Y luego para amargura de Tony, le vio quitarse la máscara y ver cómo el rostro del chico estaba húmedo, sus ojos mirando a los alrededores con decepción y dolor hasta que simplemente comenzó a llorar amargamente, derrumbándose en medio de aquella fría noche y ahogando los gritos de dolor en sus manos que cubrían su rostro.

Y ahí, en medio de aquella noche Tony supo que era lo mejor irse. Quizá así el chico podría seguir con su vida.

Después de todo él ya estaba muerto y ambos debían continuar.

-

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso fue todo lo que le tomó a Tony llegar hasta ese nuevo lugar, un hermoso paisaje que a Tony le recordó a Malibú, pero con ciertos toques diferentes. Como aquella casa con la que siempre había soñado con tener cuando era apenas un pequeño niño, aquella que se parecía tanto a la de-

"Me alegra saber que ha continuado su viaje, señor." La voz de Jarvis una vez más se hizo presente y Tony sonrió cuando notó cómo Jarvis estaba una vez más a su lado junto a él frente a aquel inmenso y precioso mar.

"¿Este es el cielo? Pensé que encontraría muchas flores y árboles, no una playa." Comentó el genio con una media sonrisa sin poder apartar su vista de la hermosa escena frente a él.

"Este es  _su_ cielo" respondió pacientemente el hombre con aquel acento tan característico. "No me sorprende que incluso su cielo sea fuera de lo ordinario, señor."

"Dilo como es, Jarvis. 'Extraordinario' es la palabra que buscas." Rio Tony comenzando a caminar por la hermosa playa.

.

"Jarvis" habló Tony luego de que ambos hubieran recorrido casi toda la orilla, justo antes de alcanzar la enorme y hermosa mansión que se alzaba con esplendor. "Podré encontrar a más personas que alguna vez conocí aquí?"

El hombre de traje a su lado le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo. "Podrá. Aunque decir  _aquí_ es una definición muy vaga, señor. Cada uno tiene espacio para su propio cielo, se pueden visitar los de los otros, pero cada uno tiene un espacio ilimitado para diseñar el suyo."

"¿Cuándo los encontraré?" preguntó Tony con curiosidad. Quizá podría encontrar a...

"Cuando esté listo" respondió Jarvis. Ambos iban a ingresar a la mansión cuando esta comenzó a cambiar completamente y a transformarse en un alto edifico. Y finalmente una 'A' adornó la cima de este. "Señor..."

"Jarvis, ¿qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Tony antes de girarse hacia Jarvis y observar que este se encontraba tan sorprendido como él mismo "¿Jar-?"

"Señor Stark" Tony se quedó congelado en su mismo lugar cuando escuchó esa voz. Inmediatamente sus ojos se giraron hacia la torre buscando la figura de Peter, sin embargo, lo único que podía ver era el mismo edificio donde le vió por última vez antes de venir a este lugar.

"Peter" susurró Tony a Jarvis. "¡Peter!" gritó casi frenético mientras miraba a la alta torre esperando verle aparecer. "¿Cómo puedo seguir escuchándole después de muerto?"

"¿Él fue la persona con la que te uniste?"

"No," respondió inmediatamente Tony. "Pero fue... alguien muy importante."

Jarvis le miró fijamente un momento antes de volver su vista al mismo punto donde observaba Tony mientras susurraba para el mismo asombrado "Tu alma gemela"

Y Tony sintió cómo se congelaba en su mismo sitio cuando aquel murmullo fue procesado por su cerebro, pero la voz de Peter susurrando nuevamente su nombre, llamándole con una voz tan desesperada, murmurando su nombre como si de una plegaria se tratara hizo que Tony casi se sintiera vivo de nuevo. "Tony" volvió a repetir el joven esta vez con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Tony jamás había deseado tan fervientemente vivir. Cuando él aún vivía recordaba que siempre pensaba en que su vida era una larga espera a su muerte y ello fue lo que le impulsó a no temer en cada misión en la que se ponía su traje de Iron man y se enfrentaba cara a cara con la muerte. En su mente siempre pensó que estaba preparado para cuando ese día llegase sin embargo ahora, ahora que escuchaba a Peter llamarle como si suplicara al cielo para que él pudiera regresar, Tony deseó con todas sus fuerzas vivir. Vivir para poder ser capaz de llegar hasta el chico, que se escuchaba como si su propia vida hubiera terminado, y decirle que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Vivir para envolverlo en sus brazos y consolarle, reconfortarlo porque... Dios, se supone que estaba en el cielo, pero en ese momento su cielo parecía de pronto haberse convertido en su pequeño infierno mientras sentía como se desgarraba al poder oír el tinte de dolor y desesperación en la voz del chico, una voz que él siempre escuchó vibrante de felicidad.

"Son almas gemelas" Aclaro con firmeza Jarvis esta vez hacia Tony sintiendo cómo un peso parecía caer sobre él. "Son raras, pero existen. Sus almas fueron hechas para estar juntas, incluso en la muerte. Es por eso que aún puedes escucharlo, sentirlo, y ver a través de él, conectarte a través de sus almas aún aquí en el cielo." Continuó Jarvis con asombro. "Es algo que nunca había visto, señor."

"¡Peter!" Gritó Tony sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle en las mejillas cuando el edificio comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos tan repentinamente como había aparecido en un primer momento.

-

Peter lloraba mientras susurraba el nombre de Tony entre lágrimas. 'Tony, Tony, Tony' gritaba su mente mientras una y otra vez podía verlo sostener el guantelete y gritar 'Soy Iron man' antes de ver cómo los ojos cafés que tanto había amado lucían sin vida.

"¡Tony!" gritó desesperadamente Peter en medio de su propia pesadilla, en medio de esa vida donde ahora no sabía cómo podría continuar sin Tony a su lado.

-

Jarvis se había ido. Le había dicho que había un asunto importante que debía atender, que volvería pronto, y luego de disculparse había desaparecido.

Y ahora Tony miraba el hermoso cielo azul y la agradable vista que tenía de un día que parecía nunca terminar.

"Hola" una voz femenina sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos, encontrándose así con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azul cielo. "Soy Mary, Jarvis aún está ocupado y me pidió que viniera aquí. Me dijo que una persona muy especial para él estaba desanimada y si podía venir e intentar animarte un poco. ¿No te gustaría ver otra gente? ¿Podría mostrarte más lugares?" preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa

Tony la miró un segundo, pensando en rechazar su oferta y decirle que sólo quería estar solo, o al menos no con nadie más que cierto chiquillo que solía llamarle con tanta emoción. Pero no había forma que eso sucediera. Había toda una vida que los separaba.

Además, pensó Tony mirando a la joven, la forma en la cual ella le sonreía le recordaba tanto a alguien que había deseado tanto ver desde que llegó que simplemente no pudo decirle no.

Y por ello le permitió a la joven poner sus manos sobre sus ojos y guiarlo hasta otro lugar, un hermoso paisaje que a él le recordó aquellos prados italianos con hermosos viñales y enormes pastizales.

Y mientras él la acompañaba recordó cómo su madre una vez le contó que cuando era niña, su abuela tenía una hermosa casa en un lugar a las afueras de Italia, con tantos espacios verdes como cualquier niño soñaba y con viñales hermosos que ella veía luego convertirse en vinos dignos de alabanzas.

Su madre, pensó Tony con cariño mientras esta vez era conducido a través del verde campo. Cómo amaría ver a su madre y poder encontrar al menos un poco de paz en saber que ella estaba bien. Que al menos alguien preciado para él estaba bien.

Quizá podría verla pronto, pensó mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Jarvis.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Mary mirando todo el paisaje, orgullosa. "Hasta ahora sólo has visto tu cielo, pero este es el mío."

"Es hermoso" respondió Tony contemplando el paisaje "me recuerda mucho al lugar del que siempre me hablaba una hermosa mujer a la que amé."

"¿Tu esposa?" preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

"Ella es hermosa, sí. Y también la amé de una manera especial. Ella fue mi mejor amiga y la mujer que me dio a mi hija, mi mayor tesoro." sonrió ligeramente Tony recordando a Pepper y a Morgan. "Pero hablaba de mi madre." Respondió Tony ahora mirando cómo un grupo de gente se veía a lo lejos volando sobre el cielo azul y los hermosos campos. "¿Quiénes son? ¿A dónde van?" preguntó Tony sin despegar la vista de toda esa gente que reía feliz y volaba libre.

"Ellos ayudarán a otros a renacer en la tierra." Respondió Mary suavemente antes de girarse nuevamente a Tony. "Jarvis me dijo que hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Tienes problemas?"

"Es curioso, sabes, cualquiera diría que en el cielo no tendrías ya más preocupación," comenzó el genio perdiéndose en el cielo azul que iluminaba el paisaje. "Cuando morí pensé que todo acabaría allí, que por fin podría estar en paz y por un breve momento me sentí así." Suspiró Tony. "Vi a mi esposa y a mi hija estar tristes por mi partida, pero también vi que estarían bien porque había alguien que se encargaría de amarlas y protegerlas ahora que yo ya no podía, y en su mirada supe que estarían bien. Y vi a mis amigos pararse solemnes en mi funeral y supe que lo había hecho bien, que estaba listo para irme. Pero-" Tony miró a la joven mientras sus recuerdos le guiaban hacia cierto chico de ojos miel. "pero luego vi a Peter, un mocoso al que siempre protegí porque siempre consideré alguien especial, un chico listo como ninguno pero cuyos sentimientos y ganas por proteger a los demás eran tan grandes, o más grandes incluso, que su intelecto. Un chico que sabe que allá afuera hay muchas personas malas pero que eso jamás cambió su perspectiva de que también hay muchas personas buenas por las que luchar y que incluso las malas merecen su ayuda."

"Vaya, parece una persona maravillosa." Tony sonrió ligeramente porque Mary parecía asombrada por la descripción.

"Lo es." Contestó sin dudar un segundo el genio antes de que una sonrisa triste se apoderara de sus labios. Tony sintió un dolor al recordar la mirada vacía del chico, un dolor punzante que lo paralizaba y le llenaba el interior con un frío congelante. "Pero antes de venir aquí le vi destrozado, vi como poco a poco parecía perder toda a vida y la alegría que lo caracterizaban. Y sé que hay personas a su alrededor que lo cuidarán por mí, May y Ned nunca dejarían que algo le sucediera, pero..." Mary observó cómo Tony parecía hundirse un poco antes de continuar. "pero tengo esta sensación de que algo no está bien. Como cuando el chico se metía en un apuro y yo sentía que debía ir a su lado a ayudarlo, pero no puedo. Ya no."

" Y ahora incluso aquí puedo escuchar que no es feliz, que parece estar sufriendo y Jarvis... Jarvis me ha dicho que soy su alma gemela." Continuó Tony riendo amargamente. "Soy su maldita alma gemela ¡¿qué diablos significa eso?! ¿Significa que soy la causa por la cual él no puede continuar con su vida? ¿ahora también lo estoy arrastrando aún después de la muerte con esto de ser su alma gemela? ¿Lo estoy arrastrando con mis sentimientos aún aquí?"

"Lo dices como que si el ser almas gemelas fuera sólo tu culpa. Como si fuera alguna especie de maldición." Comentó la joven.

"Ser mi alma gemela debe ser una maldición."

"La razón por la cual él se siente tan devastado es porque eres una parte muy importante para él, casi indispensable" continuó Mary ignorando el último comentario de Tony mientras su voz parecía tener un tinte de rudeza. "Tu muerte es tan insoportable para él porque te ama tanto que ahora que tú no estás ya no puede estar completo. Tú no lo estás arrastrando a nada" Explicó suavemente la joven al final.

"Sabes," continuó luego de un momento Mary haciendo que Tony volviera de sus pensamientos. "es como si pensaras que cada cosa mala que sucediera con las personas que amabas fuera tu culpa y como fuera imposible que alguien pudiera amarte con la misma intensidad con la que amas."

"La gente no suele amarme porque suelo causar problemas a los que amo." Respondió de forma rápida Tony, porque esa era la realidad.

"Estoy segura que en tu vida hubo personas que te amaron"

"Tuve gente a la que le importé." Tony miró el cielo mientras los rostros de las personas que significaron tanto para él comenzaron a aparecer en sus recuerdos que ahora tenían con un toque de desazón, 'la gente que tuvo que dejar' se repitió a sí mismo en su mente el genio. "Estuvo mi esposa, quien fue también mi mejor amiga y la única mujer además de mi madre en cuidar siempre de mí; mi hija quien siempre me dijo cuánto me amaba. En serio-" comentó el genio recordando el rostro de su pequeña cuando él la iba a arropar y ella le decía cuánto le quería con una sonrisa en los labios. "solía repetirme 'te amo tres mil'. Y el niño quien me sonreía todo el tiempo y abría sus brazos para un abrazo." Tony sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras claramente podía escuchar la vocecita de Peter murmurarle 'Señor Stark' con aquel tiente de alegría pura... Peter.

La joven le miró con atención y Tony se permitió unos segundos para recuperarse antes de continuar. "También estaban mi mejor amigo Rhodey con quien siempre pude contar y Happy que siempre estuvo cuidándome las espaldas literalmente y quien estoy seguro cuidará de mi familia. Luego está mi padre que pasé casi toda mi vida creyendo que ni siquiera le importé, pero poco antes de morir me enteré que quizá en algún momento signifiqué algo para él, aún si eso fue antes que naciera. Y mi madre." Pronunció Tony con suavidad. "Cuando era pequeño era mi mundo entero."

La joven le miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de pedirle suavemente un "Cuéntame de tu madre."

Tony sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que escuchó la voz dolida de Peter llamarle.

Su madre, quien le besaba con cariño y le sonreía cada vez que él se le unía a tocar el piano junto a ella. Quien le miraba orgullosa con cada logro. Su madre quien a pesar de estar siempre tan ocupada intentaba abrazarle cada vez que podía. Su madre, cuya muerte le destrozó tanto.

"Su nombre era María, una hermosa mujer italiana que podía ser la más dulce mujer del mundo, pero que mostraba su fuerza cuando eran necesarias. Ella tocaba el piano y cuando era niño me enseñó a hacerlo. El día de su muerte ella tocó el piano y antes de irse con mi padre a ese viaje ella me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó fuertemente." Continuó Tony un momento después "Fue todo para mí y su muerte fue una de las cosas más difíciles y sé que si Jarvis no hubiera estado ahí, jamás lo hubiera logrado." Sonrió Tony mirando los ojos azules de la joven. "Ella solía llamarme  _mio_ -"

" _mio tesoro_ " continuó la joven "Sabes, nunca tuve esta apariencia. Pero mi esposo una vez me dijo que el cabello oscuro en las mujeres le parecía sofisticado y los ojos azules en ellas lucían preciosos, como mirar al cielo. Dijo que le gustaban las mujeres con esos dos rasgos, pero creo que me mintió." Comentó la joven con una sonrisa triste. "Siempre le gustaron las personas con cabello oscuro y ojos azules porque le recordaban a la única persona que amó. Sin embargo, a mi hijo siempre le gusté cómo era. Siempre diciéndome cuánto me amaba y cuánto le gustaba mi-"

"-su nombre" Tony sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como la joven frente a sus ojos ahora se veía como su madre, la misma figura que él recordaba solía mirar cuando apenas era un niño y el hombre no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a sus brazos. "Mary... María... mamá" Susurró Tony con lágrimas de felicidad. "Dime, mamá ¿Aún tocas el piano?" preguntó el genio observando cómo su madre le enjuagaba cariñosamente sus lágrimas y le sonreía con felicidad.

"Estaba esperando a mi compañero" respondió María acunando el rostro de su pequeño.

-

"¡Es una emergencia!" la voz de Peter se perdía entre los gritos de las personas. Al parecer las amenazas nunca cesaban. "¡Iré!"

"¡No!" La voz de Rhodey sonaba por el intercomunicador frenética y Peter vio que el hombre del traje intentaba hacer que un monstruo negro, que ya había devorado a algunas personas y que parecía haber salido de algún libro de terror, retrocediera. "Strange..."

"Soy el más cercano."

"¡Niño, no!" Peter frenó sus pasos cuando aquel apodo salió de los labios de Rhodes y Peter quiso llorar ahí mismo. "Por favor," suplicó el militar en el intercomunicador. "Por favor, Peter. Tony jamás me lo perdonaría."

"No hace falta." Susurró Peter mientras echaba a correr con fuerza hacia aquellas personas que estaban cerca de otro monstruo idéntico con el cuál que Rhodey luchaba, pero de un color rojo vivo, casi como la sangre. "Él está muerto." Dijo Peter antes de columpiarse hacia la amenaza mientras en sus manos llevaba una especie de esfera que Strange le había dado hace unos minutos. 'Es la esfera de Ántira. Llévasela a Clint y él podrá dispararla hasta el Demonio de Glondor' había dicho señalando al mismo monstruo al que ahora al que corría, mientras este parecía haberlo notado y ahora ya no iba tras los civiles. 'Esto lo matará. Pero debes alejarte o el poder de la esfera también te matará.' Había completado Strange mientras movía sus manos y creaba varios escudos cerca a la gente.

Porque para él no había vida después de Tony Stark.

Por ello no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte gustoso.

'Tony está muerto,' pensó Peter con dolor lanzándose a la boca del monstruo. 'Y pronto, quizá, pueda volverlo a ver.'

"¡Peter!"

-

"Jarvis" Tony sonrió cuando observó la figura del hombre acercársele hasta donde él se encontraba. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Tuve que trabajar, señor."

"Jarvis, vi a mi madre." Sonrió Tony mirando con alegría a Jarvis, perdiéndose entre los recuerdos del tiempo que había podido pasar con ella y por ello ignorando la mirada angustiada de Jarvis. Los ojos azules del hombre que le miraban con pesadumbre. "Gracias por traerla, Jarvis."

Aunque luego de unos segundos en los que el hombre no dijo nada Tony lo miró con atención notando la mirada dolida del hombre. "¿Jarvis?"

"Señor, hay algo que debo decirle." Comenzó con suavidad el hombre y Tony sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía un corazón que ha dejado de latir seguir sintiendo dolor? "Quiero que sepa que no está sólo señor." Continuó el hombre antes de poner su mano en su hombro suavemente, el mismo gesto que hacía como cuando era un niño y necesitaba decirle algo importante. "El joven Parker murió, señor"

Tony sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo y el frío embargarle.

Y el genio no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para notar cómo el sol en su cielo se alejaba y la tarde caía, por primera vez desde que había venido a ese lugar, pero Jarvis sí lo notó. 

"Hubo una misión, se suicidó."

"Es mi culpa." Susurró Tony cuando por fin pudo encontrar la voz, el dolor punzando en su interior y haciéndose insoportable. "Dios ¿Esto es por ese maldito asunto de las almas gemelas? ¿¡Incluso muerto tengo que seguir causando daño!?"

"Señor..."

"Tengo que verlo." Continuó abruptamente luego de un momento Tony con la voz rota. "Tengo que decirle que lo siento. Tengo que decirle que estará bien. Que ya no podré hacerle más daño." Tony se paró de su lugar y ahora el cielo era oscuro y tormentoso. Y las olas se movían frenéticas tanto como el genio mismo se movía frenético sobre la arena. "¡¿Cuándo podré verlo?!"

"Jamás." Tony miró al que siempre fue su apoyo, su guía mirarle con severidad "Me temo que no lo verá jamás, señor"

"¿Qué?"

"Se suicidó" habló Jarvis con suavidad nuevamente, como si esperara que eso explicara todo a Tony y por primera vez Tony quiso sacudir al hombre. "Los suicidas se van a otra parte."

"Debes estar bromeando."

"Es la realidad, señor. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Nada."

"¡Me estás diciendo que él, un chico que toda la vida se esforzó por ayudar y cuidar de la gente ¡la mejor persona que he conocido va a ir al infierno! ¡Por suicidarse!" gritó Tony y ahora el viento arremetía con crueldad y en el cielo se escuchaba una tormenta aproximarse. "¿¡Y yo qué!? Tengo más sangre en mis manos de la que nunca podría ser capaz de lavar ¡Yo debería estar en el infierno, no él!" Tony respiró, mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños y luego se giró nuevamente hacia Jarvis. "Dijiste que estaba en una misión, él murió salvando gente. Estoy seguro. ¡Él murió protegiendo a las personas, él nunca moriría en vano!"

"El detonó un artefacto mágico que debía matar a un demonio de otra dimensión, un ser que estaba acabando con la vida de varias personas."

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Es un héroe! Además, ¡Yo también morí protegiendo a la gente, también me sacrifiqué! ¡Eso también cuenta como un maldito suicidio!"

"Usted murió por salvar a la gente, porque supo que era la única manera. Ese fue su propósito." Explicó Jarvis lentamente. "El joven Parker quería morir porque pensaba que ya no tenía sentido seguir. Lo había intentado antes, esta sólo fue una forma en la cual supo que funcionaría verdaderamente. Las vidas que salvó sólo fueron un extra en su plan, nunca su motivo principal."

Tony lo miró al hombre con furia. Eso no podía ser, Peter jamás...

Y luego las palabras de Jarvis le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. 'Lo había intentado antes'.

El factor que le ayuda a recuperarse gracias a sus poderes, eso había evitado que antes no tuviera éxito.

"Su infierno no es como el que se imagina señor. Los suicidas no se dan cuenta de murieron. No entienden lo que hicieron, lo que sucedió." Pronunció el hombre con tristeza. "Ellos no van al infierno por maldad o egoísmo, van por una razón muy distinta. Porque alteraron lo natural. Porque tomaron algo que no les pertenecía, su vida. No entenderá lo que sucedió, ni lo aceptará. Por eso pasará la eternidad intentando descifrarlo. El infierno de cada uno es diferente al de los demás, no para todos el castigo es fuego. El de ellos es repitiéndolo una y otra vez una lo que les llevó a hacer lo que hicieron."

La lluvia comenzó a caer y los truenos y los relámpagos a sonar y a extenderse por todo el cielo. Y Tony miró a Jarvis con decisión antes de pronunciar un 'Soy su alma gemela. Si lo pude arrastrar hasta allí, entonces lo podré encontrar."

"No lo hará, es imposible señor."

"Nunca me di por vencido cuando viví, Jarvis, y eso no cambiará sólo porque ya no respiro."

"Nunca ha regresado un suicida."

"No olvides quién soy, Jarvis, y de lo que soy capaz. Soy Tony Stark. No existe lo imposible para mí." Pronunció Tony con convicción mientras una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Encontraría a Peter, lo haría.

-

El lugar era como una biblioteca gigante, con muchos libros y estantes altos alrededor, sin embargo, el suelo era agua, agua turbia que hacía juego con las ropas que vestían las muchas almas volaban de un lado a otro.

Todo era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez había visto, pero Tony supuso que ello era debido a que no era un 'cielo' donde estaban, sino en la búsqueda de un rastreador. Un alma que les ayudara a encontrar a Peter.

Tony observó cómo Jarvis se elevaba dirigiéndose hacia uno de los corredores y él decidió seguirle mirando curiosamente todo a su alrededor. Y luego Jarvis y él estaban frente a un hombre de lentes de marco circular y una mirada que a Tony le resultó familiar.

"Tony Stark." Saludó el hombre con una cálida sonrisa. "El hombre que lo tiene todo y a la vez nada."

"Yinsen..." Tony miró con alegría al hombre al que una vez pudo llamar amigo. El mismo hombre que le salvó en vida en Afganistán y le ayudó a escapar, y quien también le ayudó a construir su primera armadura, lo que más tarde daría el inicio de 'Iron man'. El mismo hombre seguía ayudándolo ahora aún después de la muerte. Ho Yinsen.

"Cumpliste tu promesa Stark, por eso ahora te ayudaré." Pronunció con un toque de orgullo en su voz el mayor mientras miraba a Tony con suavidad, sólo un instante antes de que su mirada se endureciera. "Te ayudaré a encontrarlo, pero debes entender que eso será todo. Podrás decirle todo lo que quieras y despedirte, aunque no logre entenderte y tendrás la satisfacción de no haberte rendido." Pronunció Yinsen mirándole fijamente. "Lo que tú quieres, el plan que puedo ver en tu mirada, es imposible. Nada lo hará volver. Ni siquiera tú puedes lograrlo, amigo."

"Pensé que tú, de entre todas las personas, sabrías que lo 'imposible' no tiene valor para mí."

Ho Yinsen observó por unos largos segundos la mirada decidida de Tony Stark y supo que el genio no desistiría en lo que quería hacer. Su mirada se desvió unos segundos hacia el hombre de traje pulcramente vestido que le acompañaba antes de asentir. "¿Cuándo partimos?" La voz de Tony Stark fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

"Cierra los ojos." Ordenó Jinsen y Tony no dudó un segundo antes de seguir la orden y para cuando los abrió nuevamente, Tony se vio en una especie de velero surcando aquellas aguas oscuras, entre corredores lúgubres.

Yinsen guiaba el velero y mientras lo hacía sus ojos observaban con cuidado cómo el hombre que acompañaba al genio, el que lucía pulcramente vestido, parecía observar protectoramente al genio a cada instante, mirando también alrededor atento a los peligros que pudieran acecharlo. "Parece estimarte mucho" comentó despreocupadamente Yinsen observando cómo atrás iban quedando los oscuros pasadizos para ver como comenzaba a abrirse ante ellos un mar de aguas oscuras que reflejaban un cielo negro y turbulento.

Tony sonrió mientras miraba a Jarvis sentado en el otro extremo de donde ellos se encontraban, observando todo detalladamente. "Es lo más cercano a un padre que tuve. Fue quien siempre estuvo ahí para mí, aun cuando nadie más estaba. Quien siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí."

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?"

Tony miró un momento a Jinsen antes de responder sinceramente. "Fue el único hombre que siempre estuve seguro que jamás me amó o siquiera le importé, sin embargo, antes de morir tuve la oportunidad de dudar de esa teoría."

"¿Y al final pudiste descubrirlo?" preguntó Jinsen con genuina curiosidad y Tony recordó el último abrazo que le dio a su padre cuando pudo regresar al pasado por una de las gemas, la sonrisa que el hombre le mostró y la preocupación en la voz de su padre cuando le confesó que temía porque no sabía si sería un buen padre.

"Creo que alguna vez signifiqué algo para él. Supongo que es suficiente para una vida." Respondió el genio simplemente antes de que las olas comenzaran a arremeter contra el velero. Antes de que unos gritos desesperados hicieran que su cuerpo temblara, antes de que bajara la mirada y notara la cantidad inhumada de personas que rodeaban el velero y estiraban sus manos casi intentando llegar hasta ellos.

"Dios mío."

"En el infierno no tienes el peligro de morir, sino de perder la cabeza." Murmuró Yinsen y Tony pudo sentir un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras más personas se arremolinaban cerca a l velero y lograban que este se tambaleara, mucho antes antes que su cuerpo pudiera tocar la gélida agua de aquel enfurecido mar al que todos fueron lanzados cuando el velero se fue de lado por la fuerza de las olas.

Y ahí, en medio de aquellas turbias aguas, mientras se hundía poco a poco y mientras sentía como unas manos lo halaban hacia el fondo, Tony recordó por un momento a su padre.

La imagen de un hombre que siempre le miraba hacia abajo, como si fuera sólo un estorbo en su camino. De un hombre que no paraba de gritar cuán inútil era y cuán decepcionado estaba de él, y luego podía escuchar sus propios sollozos y finalmente la voz dura de su padre recitando una y otra vez lo que se convertiría en su mantra: 'Los hombres Stark no llora, están hechos de hierro.'

Tony emergió del agua frenético mirando a su alrededor el desolador y aterrador panorama al que había ido a parar.

El sonido de Yinsen y de Jarvis tosiendo a su lado, también luchando por intentar jalar un poco de aire para sus pulmones le dio algo de bienestar, no estaba sólo. Pero a la vez era como si un odio se apoderara de sí mismo, ¿a dónde había guiado a sus dos mejores amigos? Pensó mientras miraba cómo frente suyo se podía distinguir barcos encallados que ardían sin cesar.

"Es la entrada del infierno." Pronunció Yinsen mirando fijamente hacia el frente y luego a Tony.

"¿Estamos cerca?" preguntó Tony en un hilo de voz "¿Peter... Puedes sentir a Peter cerca?"

"En realidad no," respondió Yisen comenzando a caminar hacia el frente, adentrándose más en el infierno. Jarvis siguiéndole cuidadosamente, en medio de ambos.

"Es porque estoy pensando en alguien más" Tony vio como Yinsen se detenía ante sus palabras y Jarvis volvía su mirada hacia él, pero sólo un instante, pues inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a caminar y él a seguirles.

Y mientras más se adentraban en aquel macabro lugar, Tony podía observar cómo aquel sitio parecía más desolador. El fuego inundaba todo.

Se podían distinguir lo que antes podían haber sido antiguos barcos o quizá edificaciones, o quizá ambas, y todo lo que veía ardía en el fuego, pero no se consumía, como si aquello fuera eterno. Y podía ver a las personas, cuerpos, tirados en el camino, algunos calcinados y otros desgarrados.

Y Tony por un momento pensó que quizá así se habían visto los lugares que fueron desolados por las obras de sus manos, por sus armas, cuando él aún se dedicaba a fabricarlas y a venderlas.

_"Este es el futuro, hijo." Le había dicho una vez Howard cuando le había llevado al laboratorio donde se preparaba el armamento. La única vez que él le había llamado así. "Este es nuestro legado. Este es tu futuro."_

Y luego sus memorias le guiaron hacia el momento en el que él vio la grabación que su padre le dejó para él, la última de todas.

_"Tony, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo ahora, así que decidí filmarlo para ti. Lo construí para ti, algún día te darás cuenta de que representa mucho más que inventos de la gente. Representa el trabajo de mi vida. Esta es la llave del futuro. Me limita la tecnología de mi tiempo, pero un día tú lo descubrirás. Y cuando lo hagas, cambiarás el mundo. Pero la que es, y será siempre, mi más grande creación... eres tú."_

Y antes que se diera cuenta, unos hombres de aspecto salvaje, de mirada asesina y ropajes antiguos les comenzaron a rodear.

Y luego Tony divisó uno de aquellas edificaciones ardiendo, y cómo más de esos hombres se aglomeraban al frente del lugar. Y su cuerpo comenzó a guiarle hacia ese sitio, sin embargo el recuerdo del rostro de su padre lo hizo detenerse.

Aunque Jarvis ya había notado su atención fija en el lugar.

"Quizá ese sea el lugar donde se encuentra Peter, señor." Pronunció con voz alta Jarvis, intentando hacerse escuchar entre los gritos de aquellos salvajes. "Señor." Intentó una vez más Jarvis, pero al ver que el genio no reaccionaba comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquella edificación.

Y los hombres extraños sacaron unas lanzas y comenzaron a lucir aún más amenazantes si se podía. Todos gritando, como advirtiéndoles que los dejaran en paz o los matarían.

Y una vez más las palabras de su padre. _"Mi más grande creación, eres tú."_

"¡No!" La voz de Tony sonó frenética mientras intentaba alcanzar a Jarvis, quien parecía decidido a entrar en aquel lugar. "¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas!" Repetía frenéticamente Tony esta vez sujetando la mano del hombre de traje. Una mano que siempre había buscado cuando era pequeño.

Jarvis detuvo sus pasos mientras se giraba hacia el genio que le miraba sorprendido. "Señor..."

"Peter no está ahí, Howard." Pronunció Tony mirando fijamente los ojos sorprendidos de Jarvis. "Peter no está ahí, papá. Esta vez te equivocaste, viejo."

Y Jarvis sonrió, mientras sus ojos parecían querer aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. "¿Cómo...?"

"Está bien, papá. Los hombres Stark también tienen derecho a llorar." Pronunció Tony antes de abrazar a su padre, recordando que así se había sentido cuando él lo había abrazado al viajar en el tiempo.

Y Tony supo que todo ese tiempo siempre había sido su padre, la persona que desde un comienzo lo había guiado en esa nueva vida, quizá como una forma de expresar lo arrepentido que estaba por no haberlo hecho en vida.

Porque al igual que su madre, Howard había querido que él mismo descubriera en realidad quienes eran. Que confiaran en él y que Tony mismo conociera una parte que ellos le negaron a darle a conocer cuando aún vivían, quizá por miedos propios o porque así habían sido toda su vida.

"Gracias por acompañarnos, Howard." La voz de Yinsen hizo que tanto Tony como Howard, quien ahora ya no lucía más como Jarvis, sino como el hombre al que Tony siempre conoció, lo miraran confundidos. "Continuaremos solos, regresa."

"¿Qué?" Las voces perplejas de ambos Stark resonaron entre los gritos de las almas que aún llenaban el ambiente en un sonido eterno.

"No puedes hacernos esto. Tengo que ir con él, tengo que..."

"¿Protegerlo?" preguntó Yinsen con una media sonrisa interrumpiendo a Howard que lucía como si le hubieran golpeado de repente. "¿Ahora?"

"Ya basta." La voz de Tony hizo que ambos hombres giraran su vista hacia el menor de los Stark quien parecía tan confundido como el propio Howard. "¿Por qué no nos puede acompañar? Él..."

"Escucha, ¿quieres recuperar al chico del que tanto dices querer salvar?" preguntó Yinsen comenzando a caminar, "Entonces dile que se vaya." Continuó el hombre de anteojos sin esperar respuesta. "Desde que empezaste a pensar en tu padre, tu conexión con el muchacho que buscas no es más que un simple recuerdo en tu mente. Escucha Stark, ambos, tú-" habló dirigiéndose a Howard "si quieres que tu hijo tenga la mínima esperanza de salir de aquí, debes irte y dejar que su mente se enfoque y tú-" esta vez habló dirigiéndose a Tony "si no comienzas a realmente intentar buscarlo, todos nosotros estaremos perdidos. Todos. Lo que nos espera no es ni un pedazo de lo que has visto. Bajaremos a lo más profundo del infierno, donde el dolor físico no es la peor pesadilla, sino es la locura que te esperará. Van a jugar con tu mente, van a intentar volverte loco, van a torcer cada pensamiento y no van a dejar en ti nada más que desesperación. Si tu mente no puede hacerlo, si no te importa lo suficiente como para intentarlo, entonces no daré un paso más para ayudarte."

Tony aguantó la respiración mientras miraba la seriedad en los ojos de Yinsen, y cuando volvió su mirada a Howard vio que su padre tenía aquella mirada que le hizo recordar cuando una idea había entrado en la cabeza de su padre, una idea que jamás se iría. "No" pidió Tony rápidamente buscando los ojos de su padre. "Podemos hacerlo. Somos Stark, no hay nada que no podamos hacer. Nada."

"Escúchame Tony." Pidió el mayor mientras miraba los ojos de su hijo, el mismo color de orbes que las de su esposa. "Lo que él dice es cierto. Necesitas concentrarte, sólo así lo lograrás. Escúchalo." Razonó Howard mirando de reojo a Yinsen quien se alejaba más hacia donde parecía ser un tumulto de personas que estaban arremolinadas esperando algo a la lejanía. "Escúchalo, sabe de lo que habla. Pero, hijo, no siempre lo lógico es la única solución, a veces, muchas veces, eso es lo que más nos aparta de nuestra meta. Él te dirá que no lo harás, te dirá que hagas lo que él dice y que eso es suficiente. No lo escuches, continúa, no te rindas." Comentó Howard desviando su mirada unos segundos de los ojos chocolate de su hijo, apenas unos segundos. "Confío en ti, hijo. Puedes hacerlo, puedes lograrlo."

"¿Porque soy un Stark?" preguntó al final Tony con una media sonrisa, intentando así esconder el hecho de que sentía un nudo en la garganta en ese momento. Aquellas eran las palabras por las que siempre se decía hubiera ido al mismo infierno por escucharlas. Vaya que el sarcasmo es una perra.

"No," respondió Howard esbozando la misma sonrisa que su hijo, pero sin apartar la mirada. "Porque eres tú, el chico terco que nunca se rinde y que siempre logra aquello que se propone, aun cuando todos le dicen que no lo hará." Respondió el mayor antes de apartar a Tony un poco, lo suficiente para hacerle saber que era el momento de continuar. "porque eres TONY Stark."

Un último abrazo, eso fue lo que pensó Tony antes de dejar ir a su padre antes de demostrarle aquel último gesto, antes de correr hacia donde Yinsen se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una plataforma que estaba siendo elevada con un enorme grupo de cuerpos.

Howard miró como su hijo desaparecía entre el humo y los cuerpos de la gente que volvían a aglomerarse cerca de donde ellos estaban antes de correr y gritar mientras llamaba la atención de su hijo. "¡Elegí a Jarvis porque sé que era la única persona a la que escucharías, Anthony! ¡No olvides lo que te dije! ¡Estaré esperándote al igual que tu madre!"

El humo se hacía más y más denso y entre él, Tony podía ver siluetas macabras, oscuras moviéndose de un lado al otro. Podía sentir el olor de la piel y el cabello quemándose y podía oir los gritos de gente que parecía estar siendo torturada sin piedad.

Y en medio de aquello, el único confort que podía encontrar en su mente eran los recuerdos de Peter, cuando ambos vivían y el chico parecía darle vida con su sola mirada llena de alegría y su sonrisa dulce.

_"Señor Stark" Tony casi podía oír la voz de Peter a su alrededor, el dulce olor a churros que siempre le acompañaban al chico. Y ahora Tony se veía en su taller, con la cantidad de inventos y armaduras rodeándole y el recuerdo vivo de una de las veces en las que Peter había intentado sacrificarse por unos civiles en medio de una de las peleas rutinarias contra algún loco villano. Y Tony podía sentir el sonido de su corazón galopando, frenético ante el miedo que había sentido cuando Peter casi había sido capturado por el loco maniático de turno. "Tenía que protegerlos..."_

_"¡No!" había gritado él sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía ante el miedo de ver morir frente a sus ojos al muchacho. "¡Lo que tenías que hacer era seguir mis órdenes, estar a salvo!"_

_"¡Y dejar que usted se enfrente al peligro sólo!" había gritado con terror el chico quitándose la máscara, permitiéndole a Tony ver el miedo en los ojos del chico "¡Yo también puedo ayudar, también soy capaz! ¡Si no lo hubiera ayudado hubiera muerto!"_

_Sé que eres capaz, había querido decir Tony, en su lugar había terminado gritando un "¡Mejor yo que tú, niño!" había gritado desesperado. ¡Porque el mocoso no entendía que, si él moría, dejaría tras él a mucha gente destruida! Tenía una familia por amor a Dios, acaso no era consciente de su tía o de sus amigos. "No vuelvas a intentar salvarme, niño." Había advertido en Tony bajo Tony mirando fijamente a los ojos caramelo de aquel joven que había aprendido tanto a querer. Tanto que no podía imaginarse cargar con el peso de su muerte. No por proteger a alguien, no por protegerlo a él. Mucho menos por protegerlo a él._

_"Lo volveré a hacer, no importa lo que me ordene." Había sentenciado el chico con fiereza mientras le miraba. "No voy a verlo morir. No lo haré. Y si usted piensa que me quedaré tranquilo si usted muere en mi lugar... si usted muere... entonces debe saber que lo seguiría-"_

_"¡Fuera!" había gritado Tony con todo el enojo que había logrado acumular en las últimas horas. "¿Acaso me equivoqué y eres en realidad un tonto? ¡Hay gente a la que tu muerte destruiría-!"_

_"¡Tu muerte me destruiría!"_

Un grito desgarrador hizo que Tony volviera a su realidad.

Ahora el genio veía frente suyo un grupo de rostros, un grupo de rostros sin cuerpo. Todos gritando en agonía. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, sálvame! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Y Tony no podía concentrarse, había tanta gente. ¿Peter estaría ahí? Peter, Peter...

_"¡Peter, Peter!" su propia voz llamando al chico llevó a Tony a otro de sus recuerdos. Aquel era un día en el que había llevado a Peter y a un amigo de paseo después de que el chico y dicho amigo, Ned, había llegado a la Torre con una cara larga y los hombros caídos, como si les hubieran pateado a su perrito. Y luego de que los adolescentes le contaran que uno de los viajes de la escuela había sido cancelado, él no había podido aguantar ni media hora viendo esos ojos tristes antes de pronunciar un 'Vayan por sus mochilas adolescentes deprimidos, no lo soportaré un segundo más el mirar sus ojos como si Rogers les hubiera dado el sermón, nos vamos de paseo.'_

_'¿dónde?' habían preguntado ambos chicos. Y cuando Tony no había dicho nada, sino que les había llevado directamente al jet y luego conducido hasta Disneyworld, ambos chicos había casi saltado –y llorado- de la emoción._

_Sin embargo, aquel paseo le había durado poco ya que Tony se había visto en la titánica tarea, junto a Ned, de encontrar a un Peter perdido entre la multitud de gente._

_"¡Peter!" la voz de Ned gritando y la de Tony haciendo eco también hacían que muchas miradas se giraran hacia ellos, pero a Tony no le importaba. Sólo quería hallar al chico, saber que estaba bien, que no había ocurrido nada malo porque a pesar de saber que el muchacho era un superhéroe capaz de poder defenderse de peligros intergalácticos, monstruos y demás amenazas, eso no hacía que la preocupación lo invadiera y que su corazón lata desesperado por el miedo de no saber nada del chico. De no poder encontrarle._

_Y luego de lo que le parecieron unas tortuosas horas, Tony escuchó la voz de Peter en apenas un murmullo, y luego le vio, parado casi inmóvil repitiendo una y otra vez en susurros su voz. Y antes de que lo pudiera evitar su mano tomó la del chico y lo condujo hasta donde estaba más tranquilo mientras con su mirada revisaba al menor, intentando descubrir alguna herida o algún daño._

_"¡¿Dónde estabas chico?! ¡Acabas de restarle 5 años a mi vida! ¡Te pondré un rastreador si sigues a...!" Antes de que Tony pudiera responder, la sonrisa y la mirada que Peter le dedicaron hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. Y Tony se preguntó, no por primera vez en los últimos meses, si su reactor estaba comenzando a fallarle y a decirle a su manera que muy pronto se iría. Porque esa era la única lógica explicación que Tony podía darle a aquello que sentía. La única explicación lógica._

Tony volvió a la realidad de nuevo cuando un grito desesperado se escuchó entre los quejidos, y mirando el mar de cabezas en medio del infierno supo dentro de él que Peter no estaba ahí. No lo encontraría ahí.

Tony estaba a punto de decirle a Yinsen que ese no era el lugar, que Peter no estaba en esa parte del infierno cuando en un instante su pie piso en falso y Tony pudo sentir como el suelo de cabezas cedía ante su peso y luego el genio simplemente se vio cayendo en un profundo abismo lleno de más gritos, y finalmente sintió cómo caía en agua gélida.

Y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro el rosto sonriente de Peter fue lo último que en su mente vió.

"Lo logramos." La voz de Yinsen despertó a Tony. Y mientras el genio se incorporaba, una imponente sombra hizo que alzara la mirada sólo para sonreír por primera vez desde que había descendido en ese horrible lugar.

"Mi torre" pronunció Tony mirando con asombro como la Torre de los Vengadores se alzaba entre aquel lúgubre lugar. "Es increíble, es..."

"No, no lo es." Negó Yinsen ayudando a Tony a levantarse. "Es una ilusión. Todo este lugar lo es. Los suicidas se torturan mucho, se dedican a castigarse de esa manera."

Tony miró unos segundos a Yinsen antes de echarse a correr hacia donde se encontraba aquella familiar construcción, pero mientras más se acercaba, Tony podía comprobar todo lo que su amigo le decía.

La torre de los Vengadores, o la construcción de Peter en ese mundo, lucía bastante deteriorada y gris. La 'A' que caracterizaba aquella edificación imponente parecía desprenderse en cualquier momento.

Yinsen tenía razón.

"¡Espera!" Tony no se detuvo, no hasta que estuvo a la puerta de la torre, no hasta que Yinsen le detuvo por mano propia. "Se lo que piensas y lo que deseas. Pero escúchame antes. No lo hagas. Dile lo que sientes, pídele perdón si eso es lo que deseas, pero luego déjalo."

"No lo pienses."

"¡Espera!" Una vez más Yinsen tomó su muñeca, pero esta vez Tony simplemente atrajo su mano con fuerza mientras miraba con odio al hombre al que una vez llamó amigo.

"No lo voy a dejar."

"Sabía que podías traernos aquí. Nunca dudé de ti, jamás. Siempre intentándolo, nunca rindiéndote. No. Nunca lo hiciste."

"¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mí? ¿eh? Me salvaste en Afganistán, pero no creas que eso te da el derecho de..."

"Tu padre tomó la forma de un hombre al que apreciaste en vida, o al menos eso me dijiste cuando estábamos comenzando nuestro viaje hacia aquí-"

"Jarvis fue lo más importante para mí. Fue como un padre para mí, fue-"

"-la única persona a la que escuchaste. Siempre." Habló el hombre de lentes mientras miraba fijamente a Tony y el genio miraba por primera vez con atención a la persona que le había ayudado aún sin que él tuviera que pedírselo dos veces. "La persona a la que siempre confiaste. Porque sin importar que tan mala fuera la situación, o cuánto miedo tenías a algo, sabías que nunca soltaría tu mano. No cuando tú la buscabas mientras lo mirabas con los ojos llorosos. La única persona ante la cuál te permitiste llorar."

"Jarvis." Los brazos del genio inmediatamente se lanzaron a abrazar a la figura que ahora le sonreía con ternura. Que le pasaba su mano delicadamente en su mejilla y le miraba como si quisiera grabar a fuego la imagen del hombre que tenía frente a él. "¡Jarvis!"

"Nunca solté su mano, señor, porque siempre fue mi pequeño niño. Desde el principio me prometí que jamás lo soltaría y que aún después de muerto podría buscar la manera de seguir protegiéndole. Siempre a su lado, señor. Siempre cuando me necesitara." Habló Jarvis por fin adoptando su verdadera forma, mostrándose ante su pequeño genio como el hombre que Tony siempre recordó. El mismo al que siempre buscó y el mismo que jamás lo defraudó.

"He estado esperando tantos años la oportunidad para cuidarle nuevamente, señor." Continuó luego de un momento Jarvis sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Tony, dándose cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuánto tiempo había esperado. "Por eso escúcheme, por favor."

Tony miró atentamente a Jarvis mientras este desviaba su mirada un segundo hacia la torre que aún se erguía frente a ellos, esperándoles. "Esto no es como el resto del infierno, señor. Una vez que cruce esas puertas no podré protegerlo, no tendrá ninguna defensa contra el joven Peter." La mirada de confusión de Tony no hizo que Jarvis se detuviera, es más, ahora lucía mucho más dispuesto a hacer que el genio le escuchara. "Señor, si perderlo y perder su alma ayudarían a salvar a su alma gemela, lo haría. No dudaría ni un segundo en apoyarlo, de tomar su lugar y permitirle ser feliz. Porque no hay nadie mejor que yo para saber cuánto lo merece. Pero, su sacrificio esta vez no cambiará nada. Por favor señor, su hija aún lo espera. Cuando sea el momento indicado usted podrá verla nuevamente. Su madre, su padre, yo lo esperamos."

El silencio del genio hacía cada vez más difícil para el inglés poder seguir con aquello que debía decirle al genio. "Tres minutos. Más sería tu perdición, la perdición de tu razón."

"¿Cómo puedes perder la cabeza?"

"Cuando su realidad sea la suya, ya no habrá retorno." Sentenció Jarvis antes de ver cómo Tony abría las grandes puertas del edificio y se adentraba sin mirar atrás.

Todo le parecía a Tony tan similar y a la vez tan diferente.

Todo lucía como su torre, pero como si esta hubiese estado abandonada por años y ahora lucía todo arruinado. El polvo y las telas de arañas cubrían todo el lugar.

Tony tuvo que subir por las rechinantes escaleras y en más de una oportunidad más de un peldaño cedió ante su peso, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse. Sabía dónde estaba Peter y no se rendiría, no ahora.

Y cuando por fin llegó hasta su taller, lo halló.

El cuerpo de Peter se encontraba tendido en el suelo, rodeado por partes de sus armaduras ya inutilizables y cables eléctricos, o al menos lo que alguna vez habían sido cables.

Tony sintió cómo su alma se le iba del cuerpo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del chico, mientras en su mente se repetía un 'por favor, no, por favor no. Oh Dios, no'

"¿Quién eres?" Tony casi salta en su lugar cuando la voz rasposa de Peter le habló, y luego el joven giró su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba y Tony juró que así se debe sentirse el morir de dolor. Los ojos que siempre habían brillado con alegría y vida ahora tenían una mirada vacía y llena de dolor. La sonrisa ya no adornaba más los labios del joven, en su lugar ojeras y rastros de lágrimas se distinguían en su rostro.

Peter lucía, en una palabra, destrozado. Muerto.

Dios, Tony sintió cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y cómo su garganta se cerraba ante la necesidad de gritar de dolor.

"Yo- yo quiero ser un héroe." Habló Tony con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. "Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí. Me gustaría que... que me ayudaras. Quiero-"

"Yo no sé quién te envió, pero aquí no hay ningún héroe."

"Pero, es la torre de los Avengers, yo pensé-"

"Pensaste mal." Susurró con una mirada molesta el joven, pero Tony vió lágrimas en los ojos del chico también. "Nadie está aquí, todos los héroes se fueron cuando To... cuando  _él_  murió, mi mentor."

"Pero tú eres Spiderman, eres-"

"¡No soy ningún héroe!" gritó el joven mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasearse frenético por el lugar. "¡El único héroe fue él y murió!" ahora el chico lloraba mientras miraba a su alrededor con desesperación. "¡Él murió y yo no pude... yo nunca pude decirle...!"

Y antes de que Tony se diera cuenta su cuerpo se había movido hasta donde se encontraba el joven pero este lo miró con ira y Tony se sintió como si acabaran de golpearle.

"No te acerques." Advirtió Peter en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo. "Nunca te acerques."

"Pensé... pensé que un abrazo..."

"¡Yo sólo quiero que él me abrace!" gritó el muchacho con tanta desesperación que Tony sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correrle por sus mejillas. "¡Quiero que me abrace, pero él está muerto y jamás volverá! ¡Él murió porque no fui capaz de poder defenderlo como se lo prometí! ¡Como me lo prometí!" gritó Peter deslizándose hacia el suelo mientras con sus manos buscaba algo y, para el momento en el que lo encontró y lo comenzó a abrazar como si su vida dependiera de ello, Tony sólo pudo llorar más mientras veía cómo Peter se aferraba a su casco. El casco de Iron Man.

"¡Lo amaba!" gritó el chico mientras su voz se quebraba por el dolor. "¡Lo amaba tanto...!"

"Él... él también te amaba."

"¡No!" gritó Peter interrumpiendo al genio y aquella declaración casi hizo que Tony también cayera de rodillas al suelo. Acaso no fue lo suficientemente bueno demostrándole al chico cuán importante era él en su vida. Cuánto le quería, lo suficiente como para no dudar en morir y así dejarle un futuro, una vida para él y para todas las otras personas. "Yo lo amaba, pero él sólo me vió como... como un niño al que tenía que proteger."

Bien, ahora sí Tony podía sentir sus piernas perder fuerza. Y las palabras de Jarvis, o de su padre que en ese momento se había mostrado como Jarvis, le hicieron congelarse en su lugar.  _'Son almas gemelas'_  había dicho él mientras miraba asombrado cómo Peter aún podía hacer que Tony le escuchara.  _'Sus almas fueron hechas para estar juntas, incluso en la muerte. Es por eso que aún puedes escucharlo, sentirlo, y ver a través de él, conectarte a través de sus almas aún aquí en el cielo.'_

Pero Tony siempre creyó que aquello simplemente se refería al hecho de un amor platónico, como el de un padre, que iba más allá de la muerte. Como el instinto de querer proteger a tus hijos hasta tu último suspiro. Nunca como algo... romántico.

Sin embargo, Tony también se dio cuenta que aún muerto su alma no luchaba por Morgan, que aún en el mismo cielo a quien anhelaba tener junto a él no era a Pepper, era a Peter.

Tony se dio cuenta que su alma nunca clamó a la mujer con la que se casó ni a la pequeña que siempre amó y quiso proteger. No, su alma clamaba por el muchacho que siempre estuvo a su lado, desde el primero comento en que le conoció en aquel departamento en Queens junto a May.

Él siempre había sido de Peter. Y Peter de él.

Por eso su muerte le destruyó tanto. Porque sin la otra mitad de tu alma jamás podrías vivir.

Porque Peter le amaba tanto, de una forma tan desmedida, que no pudo imaginarse una vida sin él. Sin Tony a su lado.

_"No voy a verlo morir. No lo haré. Y si usted piensa que me quedaré tranquilo si usted muere en mi lugar... si usted muere... entonces debe saber que lo seguiría-"_

_"¡Niño tonto! ¡Hay gente a la que tu muerte destruiría-!"_

_"¡Tu muerte me destruiría!"_

"Peter...Peter yo también-"

"Vete." La voz de Peter, fría y sin vida hizo que Tony se detuviera. "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, no hay héroes aquí. Vete."

"¿Sabes por qué quiero ser un héroe?" preguntó Tony contando en su mente cómo el tiempo pronto estaría llegando a su final. "Conocí a un chico, un gran héroe, que siempre lo daba todo por los demás-"

"Vete."

"-un chico que siempre buscaba el bienestar de los otros. Que nuca se daba por vencido. Pero que dejó luego la persona que más amaba murió. Y luego él se suicidó. Porque estaba tan destrozado-"

"Al final se rindió." Interrumpió una vez más Peter, "se suicidó."

"Eso... eso no tiene nada de malo."

"Se rindió y estoy seguro que la persona a la que amó hubiera estado decepcionada. Hubiera pensado que fue un cobarde-"

"¡él era un cobarde!" gimió Tony con dolor "Ser fuerte, no darse por vencido. ¿Quién somos nosotros para juzgar quién se rinde? ¡Todos tenemos derecho a rendirnos! ¡Somos humanos! ¡Nos equivocamos! Y la persona que él amaba se equivocó al pensar que sacrificándose por él haría que la vida de él valiese la pena. Y esa persona que amaba erró tanto que no sólo lo destruyó al morir, sino que nunca se dio cuenta cuánto lo amaba. Fue un humano, idiota y cobarde." Susurró Tony antes de mirar con dolor a Peter. "El ganó la batalla que lo mató, pero perdió a su amor. A veces cuando ganas, pierdes."

"¡Vete!" gritó Peter desesperado cuando Tony terminó de hablar, las lágrimas corriendo sin piedad en sus mejillas y Tony no pudo soportarlo más. Lo atrajo entre sus brazos mientras él también sentía el amargo sabor de las lágrimas y el dolor.

"Lo siento, niño. Lo siento tanto, Peter. Pero no tengo suficiente tiempo-" Y mientras Tony pronunciaba aquello podía sentir cómo su mente comenzaba a tornarse confusa. "Siento no haberte abrazado en cada oportunidad que tú me tendiste tus brazos, siento no poder darte una vez más las donas que ambos tanto disfrutábamos comer, siento haberte dejado y pensado que estarías bien sin mí cuando ni siquiera yo puedo estar sin ti, siento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes, hubiera amado escucharte decir que me amabas mientras tur mejillas se hubieran puesto como un tomate a punto de explotar" Tony se permitió reir un poco sintiéndose perderse entre la neblina de sus pensamientos. "Jamás te haré sonreir... o gemir. Pero si hay que quiero decir es gracias. Gracias Peter por todas tus sonrisas, por todos tus abrazos, por todas las veces que hiciste que mi día gris se volviera soleado con un solo 'señor Stark' murmurado por tus labios, gracias por tu amor y por tu cariño. Por tu valor, niño, Dios tenías más valor en ti y más bondad de la que jamás eh visto o veré. Oh Peter, tú fuiste mi vida." Susurró Tony antes de darle un beso en las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de Peter. 

Antes de dejarlo.

-

"Pensaste que no volvería, ¿verdad?" Jarvis casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Tony a sus espaldas. "Sabes Jarvis, tenías razón. Él no sabe ni siquiera quién soy."

Jarvis le miró triste al genio, y por un momento recordó a aquel niño que siempre veía llorando hasta él, que siempre pedía su consuelo. "Lo siento señor, pero este viaje fue hecho sólo para usted. Siempre sólo para usted."

"Yo..." la voz de Tony se quebró un momento. "Yo me rindo Jarvis." Jarvis bajó la mirada, triste pues sabía que a su pequeño genio le quedaría un gran camino aún por recorrer, un camino sin su alma gemela. Pero al menos su señor estaría bien, estaría... No... "Me rindo Jarvis. Pero no de la manera en la que crees."

"¿Señor?"

"Adios Jarvis. Dile a mi madre cuánto la amo y dile a mi padre que nunca hubo nada que perdonar. Dile a Pepper cuando la vuelvas a ver que siempre fue mi mejor amiga y a Morgan que estoy orgulloso de ella y que la amo mucho, mucho más que tres mil." Pronunció Tony mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas y mientras Jarvis sólo lo miraba, desolado porque sabía que este sería el adiós. Para siempre.

"Señor..."

"Y Jarvis... Siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí." Y antes de que Jarvis pudiera hacer algo, Tony había corrido hacia la puerta de la torre, sellándola luego de pasar.

-

Tony encontró a Peter en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, acurrucado en el suelo, llorando.

Y Tony sonrió mientras se acercaba a Peter y lloraba junto a él. Y se aferraba a él a pesar de que el muchacho quería huir de él y lo apartaba con fuerza. "Lo siento Peter." Susurró Tony besando los cabellos del chico, sintiendo el frío comenzar a embargarle. "Lo siento. Siento que la gente buena termine en este lugar, en el infierno sólo porque nunca podrá perdonarse. Yo no puedo hacerlo... pero a ti, Peter, a ti te perdono. Te perdono, Peter, por ser tan maravilloso que un hombre preferiría el infierno sobre el cielo sólo para quedarse a tu lado. Te perdono por amarte lo suficiente como para vivir un infierno a tu lado, porque te amo, niño. También te amo, Peter."

Peter se quedó quieto mientras Tony pronunciaba sus últimas palabras. Tan quieto que Tony pensó que él chico simplemente había colapsado en sus brazos.

Pero de pronto unos ojos caramelo le vieron y Peter susurró un 'Tony' en sus labios y Tony supo que podía morir en paz, morir en alma una vez más sabiendo que Peter le había reconocido antes de que su alma se perdiera también en ese infierno. "Tony"

"Hace frío" susurró Tony mientras sentía todas sus fuerzas ser drenadas y la oscuridad amenazarle, hacerle sentir... muerto.

"¿Señor Stark?" pronunció Peter incorporándose y mirando con terror a Tony cuyas orbes cafés ya no miraban nada en especial. "Dios mío, no. Dios, no. Tony, no. ¡No te rindas! ¡Señor Stark! ¡Tony, no te rindas!"

¡Tony!

_Te amo Peter._

¡Tony!

_Lo siento, chico._

¡TONY!

_Adiós, Peter._

_._

_._

_._

"¡Peter!" Tony despertó confundido, mirando todo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que nuevamente se encontraba frente a aquella hermosa playa con un cielo azul en el horizonte y aquel ambiente tranquilo, de paz.

Ya no podía sentir el humo quemar sus pulmones, ni el frío calarle hasta los huesos. Ya no oía los gritos y lamentos de las personas, en su lugar sólo podía oír el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena y el cálido sol contra su piel.

Ya no estaba más en el infierno. Había vuelto al cielo, su cielo...

Dios, ya no estaba más en el infierno... ¡Peter! ¿¡Dónde estaba Peter!?

"¡Peter!" Tony casi se cayó sentado debido a la fuerza con la que intentó levantarse. Tenía que encontrar a Peter, tenía que estar a su lado. Dios, más allá de la parafernalia de ser su alma gemela o no estaba el hecho de que en el mismo infierno Tony se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del amor que sentía por el chico, por su chico, por Peter.

Y Tony no iba a rendirse, no ahora, no cuando por fin lo había tenido a su lado y le había podido sostener una vez más.

No importaba si tenía que regresar otra vez hacia ese infierno, no importaba la locura o la desesperación que tenía que volver a experimentar por volver a ese lugar. Él iría, iría una y otra vez hasta la eternidad sólo por volver a estar al lado de Peter, sólo por volver a sostener al joven una vez más entre sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba. Sólo una vez más. "Peter." Gimió Tony cuando notó que no había rastros del joven a su lado, cuando por primera vez desde que llegó a ese cielo se vio sólo, completamente sólo. "Peter."

"Has despertado." Tony giró con tal rapidez que realmente sintió que casi se mareaba ante el brusco movimiento.

Una figura alta y de cabellos rubios le miraba con una sonrisa mientras unos ojos azules le observaban con felicidad y orgullo. "Siempre lograste lo imposible, Tony."

"¿Rogers?" la mirada incrédula del genio no tenía precio para el capitán y Steve se permitió reir libremente frente a su compañero y amigo. Realmente Stark, aún en la muerte, le demostraba cuán equivocado había estado su juicio sobre el genio cuando aún vivía. "¿Cómo...?"

"De la misma manera en la que a todos nosotros se nos permitió venir hasta aquí, hasta tu cielo." Tony se giró sorprendido ante otra voz conocida antes de encontrarse con una joven de cabellos rubios mirándole. "Es bueno saber que sigues siendo el mismo, Tony."

"Natasha..."

"No me sorprende que este sea tu cielo." Comentó la joven mirando con una media sonrisa el lugar, el cristalino mar y la clara arena bajo sus pies. Y Tony recordó la primera vez que había visto a la joven cuando esta se había infiltrado en su vida como su secretaria, intentando recolectar información de él para Shield, la misma sonrisa ladina pero esta vez una sincera.

"No sé qué puede sorprenderte..."

"Oh no. Enserio, ¿tú?" Tony interrumpió a la nueva voz mientras intentaba contener un gemido. "Esto es el cielo, cuernitos. MI cielo, lo vas a ensuciar con tus bromitas de mal gusto y yo te patearé el trasero hasta la eternidad."

Loki le miró nada ofendido, por el contrario, lucía bastante satisfecho y con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una gran broma. O una gran destrucción masiva del mundo, la verdad Tony no lo sabía.

Al menos estaban en el cielo, se supone que el lugar no se podía destruir, ¿verdad? Con aquel Dios de Las Travesuras Tony se preguntaba qué tan cierto era su pensamiento.

"¿Así nos agradeces haberte ayudado, humano tonto?" preguntó Loki con una media sonrisa. "Al menos esperaba un banquete."

"¿Ayudado?" preguntó confundido Tony mirando a las tres personas a su alrededor.

"La que se encargó de negociar con las lamas para que no te mataran en el infierno, o bueno, de amenazarlas. El que violó las reglas y fue al mismo infierno a ayudarte a traerlos de vuelta. Y yo, que le dí a tu amigo el mapa para el infierno." Comentó Loki tranquilamente como si estuviera dándole un reporte del clima. Y no como si acabara de soltarle la bomba más grande de información: Ellos le habían ayudado también todo este tiempo...

"Espera... ¿dijiste que Rogers violó las reglas?" preguntó completamente confundido Tony mientras miraba al capitán quien sonreía algo abochornado. "¿Rogers?"

"Quién crees que podía, además de ti humano idiota, atravesar el infierno sin quedar atrapado en el intento y rescatarte a ti, a tu amigo y al mocoso ese que nunca paró de llorar... no hasta que-"

"¡Peter!" gritó Tony mientras su mente recordaba a Peter. Tenía que buscarlo, encontrarlo, tenía que... Esperen... "Dijiste que nos salvaste, ¿a los tres? ¡A Peter también!"

"Bueno, si no lo salvaban ibas a volver a llevar tu trasero humano hasta el infierno otra vez" comentó Loki rodando los ojos.

Tony ignoró completamente a Loki a favor de preguntar desespera a Roger un "¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Está bien, Tony." Respondió Natasha en su lugar. "El volverá pron-"

Antes de que Natasha terminara de hablar, Tony observó a la lejanía unas figuras acercándose, entre ellas una que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier lugar, incluso en el mismo infierno. "¡Peter!"

El chico miró sorprendido a Tony unos segundos antes de correr hacia donde el genio se encontraba mientras una sonrisa llena de alegría y vida se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y Tony quiso llorar en ese momento, pero en su lugar corrió hacia el joven dándole el encuentro y tomándole en sus brazos antes de besarle en los labios.

Tony sintió a Peter tensarse unos segundos, apenas un latido del corazón, antes de que el chico comenzara a responder el gesto con ansias.

Y Tony pudo por fin probar el cielo, allí con el chico entre sus brazos. Con su alma gemela a su lado y la persona a la que más a amaba. Peter Parker.

"Señor Stark" pronunció el joven algo tímido luego del beso y Tony no pudo evitar reír con ganas, reír libremente porque, Dios ¡cuánto había extrañado escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de Peter! Sin embargo, el genio necesitaba más, mucho más. Había descubierto cuán necesitado estaba de escuchar una vez más  _su_  nombre ser pronunciado por Peter. Sólo por él.

"Dilo." Comentó el genio mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla del joven y guiaba su rostro hasta que los ojos de ambos quedaron a la misma distancia, ambos mirándose con completo amor. "Di mi nombre."

"Te amo, Tony." Gimió Peter en medio de un sollozo y Tony sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad. Sip, eso era el cielo.

"También te amo,  _mi_  niño. Peter."

"Ey, aquí no se permite nada más que intercambio de bacterias bucales o nos meterás en problemas Stark." Comentó Loki bufando, haciendo que Tony sonriera y que Peter se separara levemente de Tony con un precioso sonrojo en las mejillas. Tony pensó mientras miraba los ojos de Peter que el infierno realmente valía la pena por el chico.

"No te alarmes cuernitos. No pienso dejar que nadie más vea a Peter." Loki rió con ganas ante el comentario al igual que todos los presentes, mientras Tony también lo hacía cuando notó que Peter ahora lucía de un hermoso color navideño. El paraíso que les esperaba...

"Eso es bueno. Hay ciertos límites que una madre tiene,  _mio tesoro_." Tony giró su rostro ante las últimas palabras encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su madre quien estaba junto a su padre y a Jarvis, quienes también lucían bastante felices. Esta vez Peter fue el que sonrió cuando un ligero tono rosa cubrió las mejillas del genio ante las palabras de la mujer. "Ahora, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu alma gemela, cariño?"

"¿Alma gemela?"

La voz de Peter hizo que Tony se diera cuenta de que en realidad aún había mucho de lo que tenía que hablar con el joven, demasiado. Claro que Tony sabía ahora los sentimientos de Peter hacia él y reconocía los propios como un amor infinito hacia el joven, pero este aún debía tener algunas dudas. "Peter, yo..."

"Soy tu alma gemela." Pronunció Peter en un suspiro mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a correr en sus mejillas y Tony se congeló en su lugar. 'Acaso él se había equivocado con...'

Antes de que aquel pensamiento pudiera concretarse, Peter estaba besando una vez más al genio, disipando toda duda y dejándole completamente en paz.

"Por eso sentía como si hubiera muerto." Susurró Peter aferrándose al cuello del genio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tony le sintió temblar entre sus brazos y por ello no dudó ni un segundo en reconfortarlo. "Por eso... por eso sentí como si moría cuando te vi allí, sosteniendo aquel maldito guantelete... Cuándo te vi en el suelo yo..."

"Tranquilo Peter" consoló Tony aferrándose más al cuerpo delgado del joven, intentando hacerle saber que no iría a ningún lado sin él. Nunca. "Estoy aquí, contigo. Para siempre."

Tony se tomó todo el tiempo hasta que Peter dejó de temblar y hasta que enjuagó las lágrimas de las mejillas del chico mientras dejaba un beso finalmente en los labios de su alma gemela antes de girarse hacia las personas que les miraban con ternura. "Gracias." Pronunció el genio solemne aun sosteniendo a Peter, regalándoles una sonrisa a todas las personas que había hecho posible que su cielo estuviera hecho, con Peter a su lado. "Muchas gracias."

"Se lo dije, cariño." Su madre fue la primera en hablar mientras se acercaba a tomar las mejillas de su hijo entre sus manos, sonriéndole al genio y luego al muchacho. "Tu vida siempre estuvo llena de personas que te amaron"

"Bueno, yo no diría amar..."

"Cállate Loki" murmuró Natasha mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al dios del engaño. Loki por su parte no se inmutó, no hasta que escuchó la voz del genio dirigirse a él.

"Gracias cuernitos, pero ya no es necesario esconder que te caigo bien." Comentó el genio sonriendo y haciendo que los demás también rieran. "Sé que en el fondo me amas."

Y para cuando Loki masculló un 'en el fondo del infierno' todos soltaron a reír.

Los ojos de Tony se fijaron en todas las personas a su alrededor, todas felices. Bueno, casi todas.

"Papá-" Tony se acercó a su padre sin saber bien que decir y es que Dios, jamás pensó que tendría otra oportunidad de poder hablar con él. No como Tony Stark.

Antes de que Tony pudiera terminar de luchar con las palabras que quería decir la voz de Howard Stark hizo que el genio se quedara en completo silencio. "Lo siento mucho hijo"

Tony miró a su padre asombrado por un breve momento antes de recomponerse y sonreírle. "No hay problema, viejo. Nunca hubo nada que perdonar." Howard abrió su boca dispuesto a replicar lo que Tony había dicho, pero este fue mucho más rápido en hablar. "Y si lo hubo, el guiarme hasta Peter lo saldó todo."

Howard aceptó con una sonrisa lo que su hijo le dijo, ya luego él hablaría con Tony e buscaría estar más cerca de él, conocerlo a él y al chico al que había robado su corazón.

"Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que harás?" La voz de Steve hizo que el genio girara su mirada hasta el hombre de ojos azules que le sonreía tímidamente a la par de curioso.

Tony en su lugar le miró confundido ante la pregunta. "¿A qué te refieres con ahora que haré? Quedarme aquí con Peter. Tengo toda una eternidad esperándome." Comentó con una sonrisa el genio, aunque aún bastante confundido.

"Oh" Steve lucía bastante sorprendido ante la respuesta de Tony y Tony aún continuaba perdido. ¿Qué era lo que capipaleta estaba hablando?

Natasha, bendita Natasha, tomó piedad de su mente perdida y sonrió antes de explicarle. "Cap se refiere al hecho de renacer, Tony."

En ese momento el genio recordó que, en el cielo de su madre, él pudo ver varias almas volar libremente y recordó también que ella le había dicho algo de sobre las almas que pronto reencarnarían.

"Oh" Esta vez fue el turno del genio de quedar sin palabras.

Tony volvió a la realidad cuando la mano de Peter que sostenía se apretó en un férreo agarre. El genio llevó sus ojos hasta los miel del chico que parecían aterrados de un momento a otro y Tony lo supo. Peter tenía miedo de estar sin él otra vez. Otra vida separados.

Tony sonrió tranquilamente mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la mano de Peter antes de hablar. "Creo que por ahora sólo necesito a Peter a mi lado. Algún día volveré." Comentó Tony antes de rectificarse mirando a Peter. "Volveremos, si así lo quieres."

Peter le miró unos segundos bastante nervioso antes de preguntar con miedo. "¿Cómo me encontrarás? ¿Cómo te encontraré cuando eso pase, Tony?"

Tony rió con gracia mientras las miradas sorprendidas de todos se paseaban sobre él. Tony pensó que quizá pensaban que el infierno si le había hecho perder la razón, pero ante la mirada algo dolida del joven Tony inmediatamente contestó con toda la seriedad y el cariño del mundo. "Peter, te encontré en el infierno, New York será un juego de niños. Jamás te perderé de nuevo. Jamás."

Peter sonrió y Tony pudo ver que los demás también lucían aliviados con su respuesta.

"Entonces tendré a mi compañero de piano un poco más." Contestó con una sonrisa María. "Y un nuevo compañero más." Esta vez la madre del genio fijó sus ojos en Peter quién le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

"¿También te quedarás, Jarvis?" preguntó Tony al notar que el hombre lucía bastante callado y pensativo.

"Yo-"

Antes de que Jarvis pudiera responder, la voz de Howard se hizo escuchar. "Creo que nos adelantaremos para poder preparar todo para cuando llegues, hijo."

Tony miró confundido un momento a su padre y al hombre al que siempre consideró su padre antes de girar los ojos hacia su madre. La mujer le sonreía algo triste, pero no por ello menos sincera. María se veía feliz mientras miraba a Howard y a Jarvis que estaban ahora más cerca el uno del otro.

Fue en ese momento que Tony lo supo. Las palabras de su madre volviendo a su memoria con fuerza.  _Siempre le gustaron las personas con cabello oscuro y ojos azules porque le recordaban a la única persona que amó._  Y ahora Tony, mirando a los ojos azules de Jarvis mirar con adoración a su padre, lo supo. Todo ahora tenía mucho más sentido.

"Entonces cuento con ustedes, papá, Jarvis." Comentó el genio sonriendo a ambos hombres, ambos algo sorprendidos en un inicio por la reacción del genio pero luego ambos dedicándole una sonrisa a Tony. "Sin embargo, también me alegra mucho que esperen un poco más antes de irse. Me gustaría que conozcan a Peter."

Howard lucía casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras asentía con una sonrisa, Tony no le había replicado por los errores que cometió en su última vida como su padre ni tampoco le dijo que no le quería nuevamente como padre. En su lugar aceptó con confianza el destino que pronto tendría como su hijo, de nuevo. 'Esta vez no me equivocaré' pensó Howard sonriendo antes de mirar a Jarvis que también lucía tan feliz como él 'Y si lo hago tendré a mi alma gemela para que me guíe. Como siempre debió ser'. "Me encantaría hijo."

Tony sonrió antes de finalmente volverse a los que una vez lucharon a su lado cuando aún vivía. Steve, Natasha tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque sus ojos lucían algo apagados. Tony sabía el porqué.

"Tony, yo-"

"No te atrevas a arruinarlo cap." Comentó el genio con un deje de advertencia logrando que el rubio agachara la mirada. "Ambos tuvimos errores pero ambos supimos arreglarlo. Además..." habló el genio mientras se colocaba en medio de sus dos amigos. "¡No crean que voy a poder sobrevivir solo sin amigos a mi lado! ¡Voy a necesitar mi voz de la conciencia y mi diablillo que me permita salirme con la mía de vez en cuando!" comentó el genio primero mirando a Steve y luego a Nat, ambos quienes suspiraban pero lucían una sonrisa en los labios.

"No te la pondré fácil, Tony. Bucky sabe cuán difícil es que sea la voz de su conciencia."

"Viviré" sentenció Tony con una sonrisa.

"Probablemente no si estoy contigo, Tony." Comentó Nat algo nerviosa. El genio sin embargo ni siquiera le dio un segundo pensamiento antes de replicar un 'Lo haré. No te menosprecias arañita negra. Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener.'

Natasha sonrió y Tony pudo girarse hacia Loki que ya había girado y comenzaba a irse. "¡Oye, espera, cuernitos! ¡¿A dónde vas?!"

Loki se detuvo un momento confundido antes de girarse hacia el genio. Tony sonrió mientras se apresuraba hasta llegar hasta el dios de las travesuras. "Un equipo no está completo sin el que nos meta en problemas a todos."

Loki le miró un momento antes de mascullar un 'Para eso estas tú, Stark'. Sin embargo, Tony ni siquiera se inmutó. "Sí, pero no sería lo mismo con nosotros dos sacándolos de quicio."

Loki le miró un momento antes de bajar su mirada. Tony pensó que quizá Loki no estaba dispuesto a volver, pero la voz del Dios del engaño y su pregunta sorprendió al genio. "¿Cómo está mi hermano, Stark?"

Tony pensó un momento su respuesta. "Estoy seguro que él también estará feliz cuando te vuelva a ver. Además, juzgando los años que un dios vive, puedes llegar justo para el momento en el que le puedes decir sugar-da..."

"Te dejaré morir cuando tenga oportunidad, Stark" mascuclló Loki y Tony rio. Sería una interesante vida la que les esperaba.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Endgame me destrozó, no se cómo habrán quedado ustedes luego de verla pero yo le lancé a comer helado y llorar como chiquilla a la cual han botado. Fue un golpe duro porque a pesar que sabía que Tony iba a morir (porque vamos, que el capitán muriera y Tony no era imposible. En otro de los casos esperaba la muerte de ambos, pero siempre supe que esta sería la despedida para nuestro genio.) en verdad el que muriera de la manera en la que lo hizo, sacrificándose por todos fue en partes iguales un acto tan desprendido y un acto cruel. Cruel porque, vamos, Tony comenzaba por fin a vivir. Tenía una hija, una familia y lo único que le pidio a Rogers fue que de preferencia saliera vivo, sólo eso, quería vivir la nueva vida que había construído. Pero un sacrificio tenía que ser hecho y Tony jamás fue el egoista que todos pensaron que era. 
> 
> Ese final tan desgarrador me dejó con la sensación que, vaya, esto no se iba a superar. ¡Y fue verdad! a más de un mes no lo supero peeero... pero necesitaba escribir, escribir una última vez y darle otro final a lo que Marvel nos dio.
> 
> No se cuántos hayan llegado hasta el final, no se a cuantos les haya gustado (yo espero que al menos les haya dejado un poco más de confort que la muerte de Tony no fue el final) pero a mi igual me alegra el escribir algo que me permita continuar.  
> A los que leyeron, Gracias! Y para quienes comentan... les mano todo mi amor porque son un sol.
> 
> Yuko


End file.
